What nobody else sees
by Dreamgirl32
Summary: Rev! Pines fic. Starting in more-or-less the canon opener. Watch as our favorite twins lose their innocence and their sanity and Gideon and his friend Pacifica search for answers about their hometown.
1. Chapter 1

**(Before we start I want to explain before hand that my version of Reverse Falls differs from the majority I've seen in that this version is set in the canon world. The twins were sent up to their Grunkle Stan's for some fresh air, their family is not super rich. Stan owns the Mystery Shack. All the names are the same. I don't see any reason to change them. There are only a few major differences. At least at first. I think it would be more interesting to look at Dipper and Mable slowly BECOMING these cold, distant, homicidal characters from the cute lovable twins we've come to love. With that being said, let's get stated!)**

Pacifica Northwest sat on a cold stool, staring at her parents through a glass panel that stood between them. She picked up the phone hesitantly, she wasn't really sure what she wanted to say.

"So how are things?" she tried

Her mother snatched the phone from her husband before he could even get a word out. "Oh Pacifica! It's been awful! there's no butlers or servants. I asked for a simple oyster platter for lunch and the kitchen staff couldn't even manage that. Do you know what they gave me? Spaghetti and meatballs! Do I look like I eat complex carbs to you? Not to mention these horrid orange jumpsuits. It's a nightmare!"

'Well that's what happens when you go to jail mother.' Pacifica thought bitterly

Pacifica's father, Preston, took the phone back from his wife. "Pacifica. Listen to me. What is left of the estate?"

"Nothing." Pacicifa replied half-heartedly, her father looked like he was about to cry "It's all gone."

"Oh I just can't believe this is happening." Preston said softly " We only cheated our taxes fifty thousand dollars. That's practically pocket change!" he wailed

"So what happens now?" Pacifica asked "Who's going to take care of me?"

"You'll go stay with your cousin, Richard Press." Preston said

"I have a cousin Richard?"

"Apparently he's your next of kin. Anyway he lives in Boston, he'll be here to pick you up in about a week. Until then you'll have to stay in a hotel. But make it frugal. Only four stars this time!"

"What? No way! I don't want to go to Boston." Pacifica argued

"And I don't want to be in prison. We don't have a choice here, sweety." Preston snapped "Unless you can find someone in town who dosen't hate us and is willing to let you stay with them."

Pacififica hung her head. she knew her father was right. she'd never be able to stay in Gravity Falls now.

"I'm going to get it back you know." She said into the phone "Our money, our estate, our reputation. I'll have it all waiting for you by the time you get out. I promise you." She hung up the phone and walked away.

*************************Scene Change**************************

"Gideon Charles Gleeson, you clean up your room this instant!" Bud Gleeson ordered in as close to an angry tone as he ever got

Gideon sighed "Yeah Pa, sure." He agreed just to get his Dad off his back. Admitably, his room _was _a total mess, papers and books were spewn all over the floor, there were candy wrappers laying around, his bed was unmade. But Gideon was a little proud of his messy room. He thought it reflected a kind of 'mad-scientist' feeling. And Gideon really didn't want to clean it up anyway. He had more important things to do with his summer then make his stupid bed.

He buried his nose in an old leather bound book again and went back to his notes. He was currently examining one page that looked like blueprints for some machine. But he had no idea how to read them. It looked like they were incomplete. He closed the book and looked at the six fingered hand on the cover in gold, the hand had a 3 in the palm.

"This is infuriating. There must be another two journals out there. If I had them all, figuring out the secrets of this town would be a sinch! But of course I get the one that's cut off, mid-way."

He had begun pacing around his room. He glared at the journal as if it might start talking and magically tell him the secrets of the town. At this point, it probably wouldn't surprise him.

Of _course _he'd get the unfinished edition. He always got the short end of the stick. He was fat and short and his voice was incredibly high-pitched. He was an easy target for bullys during the school year. The one break he'd had was finding this journal in the woods one day. It was filled with incredible secrets about the town and mysterious creatures who lived in the woods. Now Gideon was determined to find the other two and learn all the secrets of the town.

Maybe he didn't need the other journals though . . . Maybe if he could track the journal back to it's source and find the author . . .

"Gideon! What did I just tell you!" Gideon jumped at his father's voice from the doorway

"This room is a pig-stye, boy." Then he spotted the journal open on Gideon's desk and made a bee line for it. He picked it up and held it tightly in his fat hand "This book again? Gideon I have just about had it with your conspiracy theories. I'm taking this."

"What? Pa, no! I need it." Gideon protested

"Well tell you what." Bud offered "I'm going to put this in my study, and you can have it back when you've finished cleaning this room!" on that, he shut his son in his room

Bud Gleeful heaved a sigh once the door was closed. He didn't mean to be so hard on his son. He knew better then anyone how real the secrets of Gravity Falls are. And he also knew how dangerous that could be for a twelve year old boy. Gideon didn't need to get involved in that.

He stated down at the number 3 on the six fingered hand. completely unaware that, across town, in the home of his biggest business rival, laid another journal with the number 2 on it. In the hands of another, not so different, twelve year old boy.

**********Scene cHAAAANGE***********

"It's amazing, Mable! Grunkle Stan said I was being paranoid, but according to this book, Gravity Falls has this secret dark side." he held up a page for her to see as proof

"Whoa! Shut up!" his twin sister shouted, giving her brother a playful shove

"There are all these creatures that live out in the forest. And there's magic spells and codes and -oh man!" He could barely contain himself.

Mable returned his excited smile. This was hardly the first time Dipper had been obsessed with the paranormal or some conspiracy theory. But she loved to see her brother so excited.

"Where's Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked "I gotta show him this and rub it in his face!"

"Rub what in my face?" Stan's voice came from the doorway

"Oh nothing much. Just THIS" He opened the journal to a random page and shoved in in his Great Uncle's nose "Documented proof of all the wired things in this town. Ha!"

Stan took the journal from his nephew and examined the page "What's this? Some kind of dream journal you wrote?" he said, sounding in no was surprised or convinced

"What? No. I didn't write it. I found it out in the woods! There was a metal tree and a trap door and a . . . goat? . . . for some reason? Seriously what's with the goat? Is he a pet or what?"

"Better not to think too much about it." Stan said "Look kid I'll give you points for creativity but if there's one thing I know as a professional conman is that written documentation can ALWAYS be faked. You wanna convince, you'll have to try harder than that."

"What?" Dipper said, a little crushed "B-but it's real! I swear!"

"What's this a talking triangle? Kid that's hilarious! I'm keeping this thing for laughs." Stan said, trying to walk away

"Wha-no!" Dipper ripped the book out of his Uncle's grip and held it protectively "This is mine." he said firmly

For a second, Granule Stan didn't say anything, and he and Dipper just stared each other down. Dipper mentally steeling himself for some comment about him being paranoid.

"Eh, whatever. Not like I care." Grunkle Stan said, in the same creaky voice as always. He took a sip of his can of Pitt soda and walked away

_"Are you F*%&amp;!#$ SERIOUS!" Stan roared in his mind "The kid's been here like a week and he's already found a journal. I've been looking for that thing for thirty freaking years!"_

Dipper sat down on the floor heavily with the journal in front of him. "I can't believe that didn't work."

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice Mable talking to herself.

"Attention, Doctor Mable, it seems we've got a sad twin brother on our hands. Condition is mildly serious." she said in a nasally voice

"Ah yes, I am familiar with this condition. I know exactly what to do." she replied to herself in a deep-throated tone

She then proceeded to walk over to behind her brother, stick both index fingers in her mouth before shouting "CLEAR!" and giving him a double-sided wet-willy.

The effect was instantaneous and hilarious. Dipper's spine straightened out as if he'd been electrocuted, he screamed, and wriggled himself out of Mable's reach.

"Mable! That's gross!" he scolded

"Don't question my medical genius." Mable replied plainly

Dipper heaved a sigh "I just want someone to take me seriously about this." he explained

Mable smiled _'Works every time.' _she thought to herself. She'd been using this trick for years. Dipper would always manage to say exactly what was making him upset. Allowing Mable to know exactly how to cheer him up.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better. I believe you." Mable said, putting a hand on her twins shoulder

"You do?"

"Of course! If Grunkle Stan wants proof, we'll smother his with proof!" she said, raising her fist to the air "All we have to do is find something in this journal and bring it back to him. If we show him something supernatural in front of his own two eyes there's no WAY he can deny it."

"We? You mean you'll help me?" Dipper said, his spirits lifting a little

"Of course. Monster hunt! Monster hunt!" she chanted

"Didn't you say you had a date or something?"

"Pffft. He's already like a half-hour late. Mable Pines waits for NO MAN!"

Dipper smiled "Alright journal, let's see what you've got." he said as he and his sister began to pour over its pages

**********Transition**********

Shame burned brightly in Pacifica as she stepped onto the Gleeful car dealership. It was embarrassing enough losing her house, now she had to sell her family cars too? But it _was _the fastest way to get even some of her families money back.

"Ah, Pacifica Northwest. How _are _you today?" Bud Gleeful greeted her

Pacifica made herself steely. She didn't need this guys false kindness. She knew what everyone in town thought of her and her family

"I came to see your offer for the fourteen Northwest cars I'm selling you." Pacifica said, business-like

"Ah, yes, of course. Here it is." Bud fished a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Pacifica's face fell when she read the amount "But this is only a fraction of what they're worth!"

Bud knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder "Now Pacifica I'm sorry. But with the IRS impounding the cars and your parents being exposed as frauds . . . Well, their value has gone steeply downhill. I can only sell them for so much. I hope you understand."

She _did _understand. But that didn't make it any easier to hear. Still, she stealed herself and forced her voice to come out even "What if I throw in the go-karts?" she said, crossing her arms, and refusing to look at him

Bud scratched his chin "Well that _is _something different. Tell you what. I'm a little swamped at the moment, and if you'd be a dear and get the paperwork out of my office for me I'd be happy to talk business with ya."

"Alright." Pacifica half-growled and walked on

"Second door on your left, darling. Can't miss it." Bud called after her cheerfully

The Gleeful house was nice, if middle-class. There were doilies and family pictures everywhere, and it smelled finely of sickly sweet flowers. The whole place had a very clean and pleasant feeling to it. Pacifica recognized the Gleeful's son, Gideon, in a number of pictures. She'd never met directly, but Gravity Falls was a tiny town and no one ever did anything she didn't hear about. She'd heard rumors of him being a local oddball. Always hanging out in the woods, muttering to himself, that sort of thing. Though people did agree he had good manners and was very cute in a teddy-bear way.

It wasn't until Pacifica was actually standing in Bud's office that she realized she didn't actually know what she was looking for. She didn't want to go back outside again and have to ask. So she just started rummaging through everything, figuring maybe she'd know it when she saw it. She opened one of the desk drawers and found an old, red, leather-bound book sitting on top of a stack of papers.

"What's this?" she took out the book and studied the gold six-fingered hand on the cover with the number 3 written inside. She shrugged, opened the book and read the first page. "It's hard to believe it's been nearly six years since I've started investigating the strange happenings in Gravity Falls, Oregon." she flipped through the pages a bit. She saw illustrations and descriptions of strange creatures and other magical things. She was about to write it off as just some wiredos paranoid ideas when she stopped on a specific page and what she saw made her gasp aloud.

Gideon was making his way downstairs. He'd finally finished cleaning his room and was ready to reap his reward.

"Pa?" he called out

Pacifica heard someone call out from the stairs. She assumed it was Gideon. There was no way she could sneak out the entire book without him noticing, but she needed this information!

No answer. Maybe Pa was in his office "Pa! You in there?" he called again

The voice was getting closer. In a panic, Pacifica ripped out a few pages and shoved them in her leggings and shut the book just as Gideon came in.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, then he noticed she was holding his journal "Don't touch that!" he snatched the book from her and held it close to his chest instinctively.

Pacifica didn't bother biting back her laugh. Gideon, with his albino shin and hair, short, chubby stature, and high-pitched voice, was simply too adorable to take seriously. He wore a black hoodie, jean shorts, and sneakers.

"Chill, kid, I don't want your dumb book." she said non chalantly, and started to walk out of the room "Oh, and tell your father I've changed my mind" she added "He's not getting anything from a Northwest."

Gideon recognized Pacifica, of course, it was impossible to live in Gravity Falls and not know the Northwest immediately. She was pretty, he guessed, she wore a lot of make-up and Gideon wasn't even sure what he found attractive in girls yet. Her blond hair went past waist and her blue eyes drew attention with a heavy amount of purple eye shadow and mascara. She wore a short purple dress and cardigan with black leggings, fashionable boots, and hoop earrings.

"Wait." Gideon called after her.

Pacifica had to fight to not get mad. She had to go now! But she put on a bored expression and turned to face him.

"I, uh, I just wanted to say I'm mighty sorry about what's happened to your family." Gideon said sweetly

For some reason, this was the last straw for Pacifica. She glared at him angrily for a moment before she could even find the words.

"No you're not!" she declared "You and this entire town can just put a lid on your fake sympathy garbage! You think I don't hear what you whisper about me when you think I can't hear? You think I don't see the looks people give me when I'm walking down the street? You think I don't know what you think of me?" she jabbed her finder into Gideon's chest with each sentence, forcing him to retreat up the hall "And then you turn around and pretend you're sorry. Or that you understand what I'm going through. Don't you dare claim to understand how I feel. And don't you dare say you're sorry for me!" she was practically yelling now, and Gideon was running out of room to back up "If there's one thing I don't need. It's sympathy from a pathetic, low, albino-loser-baby LIKE YOU!" this time she shoved him hard and nocked him down.

For a moment, Gideon just sat there and stared into Pacifica's furious glare. Then she turned around and walked away.

"No one's ever going to feel sorry for me ever again." She muttered under her breath as she stormed out of the house

*************Back to the twins!**********

"Alright aaaaaaand we're here." Dipper said, finally looking up from his journal "According to the journal, there are crystals that grant the users telekinetic abilities hidden somewhere around here. We just have to find them, learn how to control them, and-"

"And then we use our new found powers to protect humanity as the unstoppable Tele-twins, right?" Mable interrupted

"What? No." Dipper said, raising his eyebrows at Mable weird suggestion "We'll just use them to prove Granule Stan wrong and then we'll . . . I don't know do whatever people with telekenesis do."

Mable gasped and clapped a hand to her rosy cheek "Think of all the sweaters I could knit at once." she whispered intently.

"Um, yeah, sure, you-you do that." Dipper agreed reluctantly "Now, the journal was hidden using a trapdoor, opened using a switch inside a metal tree. If we can find another metal tree, maybe it'll lead us to the crystals."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mable said "Let's get knocking."

It took them a while, but they eventually found the trapdoor. Inside was a small red and gold chest with a golden padlock. Dipper picked it up and fiddled with the lock a bit.

"Hmm, maybe there's a key around here somewhere."

"No need. Hand it here, brother." Mable said, holding out her hand

Dipper didn't argue and gave it to her "So what? Are you gonna pick the lock with a hairpin or something."

"Nope!" Mable set the chest on the ground with the loco facing up and then stomped on it so hard she broke the lock "I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!" Mable cried, raising two fists into the air

"Wow, you, you really didn't have any trouble with that." Dipper observed nervously "Should that concern me? I feel like that should concern me."

"Whatever, let's just see what's inside." Mable responded

Dipper knelt down, set the chest right side up again, and opened the lid of the chest. As he did this, his and his sisters vision was blinded by an immensely bright blue light.

***********badabapa**********

Gideon was sitting in his room, leafing through his journal and trying to stop thinking about Pacifica. She'd really scared him earlier, but she was right. Gideon had always been a little jealous of the Northwest power and money, so he wasn't really sorry for them when they got found out. He'd only said he was, because it seemed like the right thing to do.

He was barely even paying attention to his journal, he was so lost in thought. But when he came across a certain point, and suddenly the book was out of order, that was enough to snap him out of it. Gideon had read through this journal enough times to have the order of the pages completely memorized. So when four entire sheets were missing from the sequence, he defiantly noticed.

Gideon began flipping through the book frantically. Like maybe the pages would magically appear again in another spot. No such luck. He looked frantically at the spine and saw the ripped edges of the torn out pages.

"Pacifica!" he hissed

Meanwhile, Pacifica Northwest was running through the forest like a mad woman. She had no idea how long she'd been running for when she finally stopped and leaned against a tree to catch her breath. Her hair was no doubt a mess and she was sweating pretty hard, no doubt ruining her make-up too and her expensive boots were caked in mud. But, surprisingly, Pacifica didn't care. If this worked, she could just buy it all over again.

She pulled out the pages she'd taken and, pushing her hair out of her face, began to study them. She'd accidentally taken more then she needed, but that didn't matter.

"Shouldn't be far now." Pacifica said aloud

She began to run off again but was cut short when another figure barreled into her, knocking her down.

"Hey!" she yelled, jumping to her feet.

The person was presumably a teenager, with pale skin and a blank expression. He was tall and lanky. He had huge brown bangs covering one of his eyes and his cheek looked to be bleeding.

"Uh, sorry." he said in a grungy voice

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Pacifica challenged, giving him a harsh shove in the chest for good measure.

"Whoa, hey wait-!" the guy said in a radically different voice as he lost his balance

What Pacifica didn't see coming was that the guys entire chest fell off his body.

She screamed in horror. Did she just kill a man? Then she noticed there were two heads sticking out of the teens pants where his body should be. And his chest was starting to move around in three distinct lumps. Pacifica was about to scream again when out popped three little bearded men. Less than a foot tall each. Pacifica suddenly found herself laughing.

"O gosh, I can't believe I was scared by you! You're just a bunch of cute little-"

"Aaaargh!" The tiny men yelled and pounced on her

**********This is a transition**********

"That's it?" Dipper said, looking at the 'crystals'. There were two and they were bulky and too smooth and so blue they looked artificial "They look like junk"

"I could find more believable gems in my bedazzler." Mable noted

Dipper took one on his hand and held it up to the sun. For a moment, he thought he saw something in the center. A little triangle or something. But he decided this must be a brand or logo of some sort, and the crystals were fake.

"Argh!" he cried "I can't believe this. Granule Stan was right all along."

"I'm sorry, Dipper." Mable said "But at least I got some great bugs for my next arts and crafts project."

"Why would that make me feel better?" Dipper deadpanned

"It makes me feel better." Mable assured him

Dipper clenched his fist around the gem "Ugh, this is so humiliating." he vented "Can you imagine Granule Stan's reaction when he finds out we spent all day on a stupid wild goose chase?" he sighed "He was right. There's nothing wired about this town. I was wrong the whole time." He hung his head in defeat

Then Mable gasped loudly "Dipper. Look!" she pointed behind him

Dipper turned and gasped himself. Surrounded by a bluish light, the chest was floating in mid-air!

"A-am I doing that?" he stammered out

"I think you are. Try making it do something else." Mable said

Easier said then done. Dipper wasn't even sure how he'd make it float in the first place. Or why it didn't fall now. Experimentally, he reached out his hand and closed his eyes. He concentrated on picturing the chest shooting upward and jerked his hand upward. He peeked out in time to watch the little chest shoot upwards a couple feet. In disbelief, he brought his hand back down, and the chest floated gently down with it.

For a moment, both twins just stared in awe at the floating chest. Then Dipper cried out so suddenly it made his sister jump "Haha! Take that Granule Stan!"

He made the chest fly around the two of them in circles. Partially out of joy, and partially so he could see he could do it.

"How are you doing that? You gotta yeah me!" Mable demanded

"It's all about visualization. Having a clear understanding of what you want to happen. And verily importantly to never lose-" he was interrupted by the sound of the chest slamming into a tree and shattering to pieces

"Concentration." he finished, he cheeks burning. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "I, uh, guess I need a little more practice." he admitted

Mable didn't pay any attention to that. She walked over to the broken pieces of the chest, cradling crystal in her hands. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The broken pieces of the chest began to glow blue again. All at once they rose together into the air and quickly reassembled into the chest. Fusing back into place as if nothing had ever happened. Then Mable gently lowered the chest back to the forest floor.

"Wow. Not to shabby, sister." Dipper said, trying not to sound down it seemed to be easier for her

"C'mon. Let's go show Grunkle Stan." she replied "Race ya there!" and she took off

"Oh, you're going down." Dipper said, chasing after her.

****Dun-dun-DUUUN*****

"Alright, look. The more you struggle, the more awkward this is gonna be for everybody!" the brown haired tiny man called to her

"What are you even doing to do with me?" Pacifica demanded, punching away another gnome

The gnome signed and rolled his eyes "Alright. I guess you deserve some explanation. Guys, guys, settle down." he ordered, seeing as they listened, Pacifica assumed he must be the leader "So, we're gnomes. First things first, get that one out of the way. Jeff, that's a bunch of other gnomes, you don't need to bother remembering their names. And, long story short, we've been looking for a new queen."

"A queen?" Pacifica repeated

"Yeah. See, we _were _courting this girl Mable. But you'll do. So what do you say, Blondie? Will you join us in holy matrignomy. Marti-matrimony. Blah! Can't talk today!"

Pacifica considered the offer for a moment "So if I marry you, I get to be a queen?"

"Mmhmm."

"As in a queen with jewels and money and power?"

"Yup! What do you say?"

"Alright."

"W-wait. Seriously?" Jeff said, suprised

"Yeah. Why not?" Pacifica replied, shrugging

"Sweet!" Jeff cried "Most girls usually fight us tooth and nail once they find out we turn our queen into a gnome from a human, and force her deep into the forest where she can never return to society."

"Wait. What?" Pacifica cired

"I-I forgot to mention that, huh?" Jeff realized, embarrassed

Just then, a golf kart crashed through the cave opening. Pacifica saw Gideon Gleeful driving the cart.

"Oh great. This guy again." Jeff said

"Pacifica Northwest!" he cried "I've come for the pages you syole from me!"

"Perfect timing." she said, getting in with him, not the least bit scared "Get me out of here!"

"Hey, perfect timing." she said, getting in with him "Get me out of here and the pages are yours!"

Gideon didn't say anything, but just drove away.

"Hey, no way! You agreed to be our queen!" Jeff cried furiously after them "You will regret this. The gnomes are a powerful race! Do not take lightly our-"

"Schmebulock."

"Yes I can see they're getting away!" he snapped "Gnomes of the forest ASSEMBLE!" he roared

Out of the woods came hundreds, if not thousands of gnomes. Together, they all interlocked arms and formed a massive gnome monster.

"There. You happy now?" Jeff asked redundantly

"Schmebulock!"

Up ahead, Pacifica kept watch behind them, beginning to grow panicked "Hurry, before they come after us!" she insisted to Gideon

"Please, gnomes have the legspan of . . . of . . . Well you get the idea. They're really short. There's no way they can keep up with us." Gideon assured her

As if on cue, that's when the massive gnome monster appeared and roared into the sky.

"You had to say it." Pacifica said

"Yup." Gideon dead panned back, and stomped on the gas

They raced of along the forest trail, but the monster was so huge it barely did any good. The monster ripped up a massive tree and threw it in their path

"Look out!" Pacifica cried, terrified. She grabbed the wheel from Gideon and jerked to the left. The two went off the road but Pacifica maneuvered though the trees like it was child's play. Somewhere in the confusion, she and Gideon had switched places.

A couple gnomes landed on the cart and started gnawing on it. Gideon tried to fend them off, but then one of them jumped onto his face and started brutally scratching his face.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Pacifica ordered. She grabbed Gideon by the back of the head and slammed it down into the dashboard a couple times. Thus slamming the dashboard into the gnome until he let go and went flying off.

"Thanks, Pacifica." Gideon managed though clearly dazed with pain, and now with two black eyes

"Don't mention it." she called back

Finally the cart raced out of the forest. Only they two then smashed through the gate of the (still closed) pool and crashed into the bottom of an empty pool and crashed into the bottom of an empty pool. Pacifica's heart was going a million beats a minute. How was this happening? She looked over saw Gideon was dazed, holding his head in his hands, but generally alright. She was surprised she felt so relieved.

But more importantly, there was no where left to run. There was no way they could get the cart out in time, and the gnome monster was stomping closer every second.

"I'm sorry, Gideon." Pacifica said before she ran away, leaving him to deal with the gnome monster alone.

Gideon's vision was blurry, his lip was bloody, and both his eyes were throbbing. He could blurrily make out Pacifica's outline. She seemed to be saying something, but he couldn't make it out. Then she ran away. Gideon wanted to call out, but he couldn't.

He looked up and saw the gnome monster looming over him and it clicked what had happened. Pacifica had abandoned him, left him for dead after he'd saved her from a horrible fate. Why was he surprised? She was a Northwest, after all. They never cared about anyone but themselves.

The gnome monster reached out its massive hand to grab and crush the golfcart. Gideon closed his eyes and decided not to struggle. Maybe when they saw Pacifica wasn't there, they'd leave him alone.

"Hey ugly!" Pacifica's voice broke through, loud and clear "Over here!"

Gideon turned his head, and through his clearing vision he could make out Pacifica standing on the roof of the equipment shed. She was holding some kind of hose in her hands. But he didn't have long to think about it because Pacifica turned the valve and began spraying the monster in the face with water. The hose had so much pressure going through it, it knocked the few on the very top off immediately, they went flying off into the forest with incredible velocity.

"That is for kidnapping me." Pacifica declared "And THIS!" she yanked the valve hard again, pushing even more water out at even harder pressure. The entire chest of the gnome monster was washed away in minutes "Is for messing with Gideon." Pacifica finished, she jumped down from the roof and sprayed away the few gnomes that were left and not already running in panic.

She shut off the valve with a finalizing _clink_ and examined her work with a proud, hard expression. it seemed all Gideon could do was stare at her in awe.

Finally, he managed to find his voice "How did you . . . how did you know that would work?" he asked

"They use these hoses to fill up the pool. My family used the same kind in our private ones at home. I used to watch the maintenance people as they filled it up." Pacifica explained. Then she pulled out the pages she'd stolen and handed them to him "Here. I'm sorry I took your stupid pages."

"What did you even want them for?" Gideon asked

Pacifica showed him a page he'd already seen many times "I saw this page about growing and shrinking crystals. Do you know what people would pay for something like that? I could have my family fortune back in a week! Then I wouldn't have to move." she added disheartedly

"What? You're moving?"

"Yeah. To Boston, apparently. I just saw that and figured maybe I'd have a chance to make things stay the same." Pacifica said "But I had no idea what kind of stuff is out in that forest. I'll never make it to the crystals."

Gideon felt a surge of true sympathy for Pacifica for the first time. Before he'd just seen her as a shallow, spoiled brat. Now he realized she was still just a kid, with her own problems, just like him. Her make up had come off, and Gideon (with fully cleared vision) decided she _was _pretty. But, more importantly, she could be a great friend. He'd be sad to see her go.

"What about you? What so important about this stupid page anyway?" She asked

Gideon smiled smally, he pulled out his journal and showed it to her. "I found this journal out in those woods a few months ago." he opened it up and showed her some of the pages as he talked "It's filed with the secrets of this town. And advice on how to deal with the creatures out in the forest. I've been trying to decode it's mysteries, but without much luck. See this page here? It's supposed to a blueprint to some kind of machine. I can't figure out what. But I believe it could be used to achieve ultimate knowledge. And you took half my lead."

Pacifica turned the page over and saw he was right. "Oh, sorry."

"I know, it sounds a bit crazy. But-"

"No it doesn't." Pacifica interjected

"I-It doesn't?"

"Not any more then housing down an army of gnomes." she said "Well, see you around. Maybe." said, going to walk away

_Ah, I'm gonna regret this. _Gideon thought to himself

"Wait." he called after her "Listen, uh, there's a spare room in my house. It's no five-star hotel but . . . I bet I could convince my parents to let you stay there . . . if you want, that is."

"You do that for me? Why?" Pacifica asked, sounding totally confused

Gideon scratched the back of his head nervously "Ah, I don't know. I guess once you battle a thousand gnomes

For a minute, Pacifica didn't even respond, then she offered Gideon a grateful smile. That was all the answer he needed.

**********Jazz Hands**********

It was getting late by the time the kids returned. Stan had already closed up shop for the day and stripped down to his undergarments. He was sitting on the porch, drinking a cup of coffee and trying not to worry about the kids too much. He didn't like them going off into those woods. But he knew telling them they weren't allowed would both seem unreasonable and be impossible to enforce. The Shack was in the middle of the woods after all. So bringing it up would just seem suspicious.

Either way, he was very relieved to see them come back out again.

"There you runts are. I was wondering where you'd run off to."

"Granule Stan, you're not going to believe this." Dipper announced

_Oh, no. Don't tell me he's already started using that journal. _Stan thought bitterly

"We looked through that journal I had and we found these magic crystals." he said, proudly producing an incredible tacky, fake-looking teal crystal

"Where'd you get that? The convenience store? Is this for an arts and crafts project?" Stan said in as unimpressed a voice he could manage. He snipped it out of Dippers hand and held it up to the light, but Dipper took it back just as quick before Stan could get a decent look.

"No, they're real. And I'm gonna prove it. Right here, right now." Dipper declared "If the crystals weren't magic, could I do THIS?"

Dipper shot out his hand. Next thing Stan knew, he was being lifted into the air upside-down!

_Oh man, it's worse then I thought._

Stan had to act quickly. Dipper's face was already going red with concentration. Any longer and he'd end up over-exerting or damaging his mind. Neither of which was desirable.

"Yeah, nice party trick. But I've seen better in my day." he said in as unimpressed a voice as he could muster

"What?" Dipper gasped. Stan instantly crashed to the floor none too gently.

"Are you actually saying you STILL don't believe in the supernatural?" his great-nephew demanded

"Yeah, when'd younger up the wires kid. I could make some good money off that if I try it out on tourists." Stan continued, getting up

"I-I don't believe this." Dipper said. He sounded heartbroken, but Stan knew it was for the best.

"Look, kid, I've said it before and I'll say it again, there's no such thing in the supernatural. All that lore about mystic crap in the forest is a butch of hooey drummed up by guys like me looking to make an easy buck. Give it up, already!" Stan snapped, he went inside and slammed the door in his grand-nephew's face.

**********Sleepytime!**********

Late that night. Stan made his way into the twin's room in the attic. It was late enough that they were both sound asleep already. The perfect time to go through their things, find those crystals and that damned journal and get out. He'd deal with what to tell the kids in the morning.

But as he tried to approach their beds, he found he was repelled back by some kind of invisible wall.

"What that-?" Then he saw something that shut him up real quick.

Maybe he'd been there all along and Stan had just been too tired to notice. Maybe he'd just appeared there. It didn't matter. The point was he was there. Floating between his grand-niece and nephew's beds a blue triangle with arms and legs somehow attached. It wore a bowtie and a tophat and carried a cane. It had a single, lidless, eye in its middle. His legs were crossed in front of him, like he was sitting comfortably.

Stan's own two eyes were wide with fear at the sight of him between the children.

The triangle brought one finger to where it was assumed his mouth would be if he had one. It sent a clear message. _Keep quiet._

Then, as if on cue, Dipper began to stir in his sleep. Tossing and turning, his eyes squeezed shut hard like he was having some horrible nightmare. Stan tried to reach out for him, but was pushed back by the force field again. So all he could do was stand there and watch as the geometric figure floated over and ran his fingers slowly through Dipper's hair. Pushing back his bangs and exposing the odd birthmark on his forehead. The Big Dipper. As the triangle kept running his fingers through Dipper's hair, he seemed to relax. His breathing went back to normal and he seemed to be sleeping peacefully once again.

Stan met the demon's eye. The message was clear.

Suddenly, the triangle swooped up into Stan's' face so their eyes were only an inch apart.

"Boo." He whispered

Stan woke up screaming, in a cold sweat, alone in his bed.

**(So yeah, clearly this chapter focus on Dipper's desperation for Grunkle Stan to believe him. As well and Pacifica and Gideon becoming friends. As of right now, the characters are basically their canon selves. Unfortunately, I'm not the best at writing Mable's silliness without degrading her character and making her look dumb or insensitive. But that aspect of her character will probably fade away pretty quickly anyway. I'm not going to bother with EVERY episode. Just the really plot-relevant ones. Or the ones that really develop the characters as a whole. Basically whatever featured either Pacifica or Gideon as a villain in canon. and a couple scenarios of my own design. I can't promise regular updates. Planning this 'episode' out took a while on it's own. For right just tell me what you think, good or bad, and we'll see what happens.) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, what a beautiful morning!" the pancakes said in a high-pitched voice "Wait what? What's happening? Why have you betrayed us Gideon." They cried in terror as they were cut apart

"Because you're face is delicious!" Gideon said maniacally, shoving a piece in before laughing maniacally" Now drown in syrup you weak fools!"

"You. Are weird." Pacifica announced across the breakfast table

"Ah come on, Pacifica. Don't you ever play with your food?" Gideon asked

"Um . . . no? I took catileon lessons to learn all the ways NOT to do that."

Bud chuckled from the stove, where he was cooking more pancakes with smiley faces on them "Well, my Lil' Gideon has always loved his breakfast murder!"

"Food exists to be torn apart by jagged pieces of teeth and melted in a pool of acid, until it eventually makes it to the toilets. Might as well have fun while it can." Gideon reasoned. He shoved another piece in his mouth and began to laugh maniacally.

"Okay. I'm just gonna go watch TV. Have fun murdering your complex crabs!" Pacifica said, getting up from the table

"Oh wait! Hold on just a minute there." Bud called after her "I've got a suprise for you kids. I'll be right back." he pulled of his apron and hurried out of the kitchen

"Wait a minute." Gideon realized, his eyes going wide "Pancakes. Beginning of summer. Surprise. oh don't tell me!"

"Happy Fishing Day!" bud cried, reemerging from the hall

Gideon slammed his head against the table in dismay

"Fishing Day?" Pacifica asked, sitting down again

"Every year Pa makes me go fishing with him on the first day of fishing season. It's ten hours alone on a boat with boring stories and the constant smell of worms."

"Don't forget the joke book!" Bud added joyfully

Gideon slammed his head against the table aging

"Oh well I don't see why you have to be such a sour sport about it. Nothing wrong with spending some time with your old man. Besides, Pacifica's coming too this year."

"I am?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow

"Why sure. You're as good as a Gleeful now. What'd you think the hat was for?" Bud said, handing the brown, floppy, hat over to her. It had pink and purple felt letters hand-stitched on.

"Pazzy?"

"I-I was running a little short on letter." Bud confessed

'As good as a Gleeful?' Pacifica's stomach began to knot itself. She felt sick. There had to be a way out of this.

"I, uh, I can't. I, um, I don't have any clothes . . . for . . . fishing . . . it's all cashmere. Really expensive cashmere. Like, more expensive then your house. And if it gets wet it's completely ruined. You understand?"

"Oh well that's no problem." Gideon chimed in, an evil glint in his eye "Pa, doesn't Ma keep her old clothes in the basement. I'm sure they'd fit Pacifica."

"Why, you're exactly right, son. Aren't you so smart?" Bud said happily, heading down to the basement already"

"What's that all about?" Pacifica hissed, as soon as he was out of earshot "I don't want to go fishing."

"Neither do I. Which is exactly why you're not getting out of this. If I have to suffer, so do you."

"You're a twisted little brat, you know that?" Pacifica shot at him

"Oh yeah."

One way or another, Pacifica DID find herself standing on a boat in the town lake fourth five minutes later. She was wearing horrible baggy black cotton pants with triangle designs on them, a white shirt, and a neon yellow rain jacket. Her hair was in a high pony tail with a purple scrunchie and the Gleeful had somehow even found her purple sneakers her size to wear. God, Mrs. Gleeful was a packrat.

Bud was yammering on in the background. Something about how to work the customer? She didn't even pretend to pay attention. Gideon sat next to her, discreetly working on a crossword puzzle. She sighed in defeat as she pulled out a magazine to read. She opened it up and saw an ad that immediately caught her attention.

"Gideon!" she hissed "Did we get any pictures of those gnomes?"

"No. Who takes pictures while getting attacked?" (DG: HoneyLemon, I'm looking at you!) Gideon said "Why?"

"There's a contest here. Whoever sends in the best picture of something supernatural gets a thousand dollars." Pacifica explained, suddenly an idea popped into her head "Heeey, we're out on the lake."

"What's your point?"

"A lake rumored to be inhabited by an aquatic dinosaur."

"What? You believe in the Gobblewonker?" Gideon raised an eyebrow

"Hey, I didn't believe in kidnapping gnomes until last week either." Pacifica defended "And I've seen you spend a whole day chasing lepricorns before. You really wanna play this game?"

"No." he admitted

"Alright well let's get in the canoe and do some investigating."

"Uh, I don't know Pacifica. As much as I want to, this trip is pretty important to Pa. I don't think we should just ditch him."

"Fine then, you stay. But I'm going. I have no reason to be here anyway." Pacifica decided

"No reason?" Gideon question "Pacifica, you're as good as a Gleeful as far as we're concerned. You really don't want to stay and spend some time together?"

There it was again. She felt her stomach lurch like she was nauseous. But also a twinge of guilt. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could say anything, something cut her off.

"Wahoo! We made the right choice!"

"Alright!"

"Bye Grunkle Stan!"

A small motorboat speed away from an even dinkier, depressing, fishing boat, leaving only one figure. An old man with square glasses in fishing gear. "Ingrates!" he shakes his fist after them angrily "Ah, who needs 'em. I got a whole box of disgusting fishing lures to keep me company."

Pacifica looked away from the scene to find Gideon looking expectantly at her "I-uh-well-" she stammered

Then a boat horn sounded and the two realized a huge party boat had drifted next to them.

"Pacifica! Is that you?" a girl called from the deck. She wore a red dress and blue belt and headband. Next to her stood a girl wearing the same outfit with inverted colors sipping lemonade

"Tiffany! Annie! Hi!" Pacifica called "It's so good to see you! You, uh, you haven't been answering my texts. I actually went to your ask about it and the servant wouldn't let me in."

"Yeah that's because I've been avoiding you." Tiffany said apatheticly "Are you fishing? With THAT outfit?"

Pacifica felt her face go red. Then Gideon intercepted "Hey you're out here too! What's your excuse?"

"Oh we're not here to fish. We're just here to sunbathe and laugh at the common folk. Aren't they just precious?"

"Oh, yeah, totally precious." Pacifica agreed eagerly

"I wasn't talking to you." she replied cooly "Actually, you're one of them now. Aren't you?"

"What? Uh, no, no, this is just a, uh, temporary fix. You know. I've been laying low. Waiting for this all to blow over."

"Yeah. Sure you are. The whole town's been buzzing about you're parents. Sounds like they really screwed the pooch, huh?" Annie flashed a picture of Pacifca on her phone "And just wait until they hear their daughter's splashing around in the water with a couple of rag-a-muffins like this."

Pacifica's race burned once more as her 'friends' boat pulled away. She could hear them laughing.

"That's it. I'm out of here." She announced. Hopping in the canoe and paddling away as fast as she could

Bud chose that moment to speak up again "Now where's she going?"

Gideon just shrugged

**********I guess this calls for a scene change**********

The island was thick so with fog you could barely tell it was afternoon already. Scuttlebutt Island was infamous for the stuff. It always made the place look mysterious and creepy at the same time. Pacifica'd heard Old Man McGucket yelling about seeing the Gobblewonker over by here earlier. So, if she was to find any sort of lead, this is where it'd be. Pacifica knelt and looked at strange tracks in the dirt. They looked like tire tracks, almost. But how would a car get out here?

Pacifica's thought's were interrupted by the sound of approaching beatboxing. She dashed off the trail and into the bushes. Through he fog, she could make out three distinct figures. Two clearly children, and one very fat man.

"My name is Mable. It rhymes with label. It also rhymes with . . . table. It also rhymes with . . . schnabel!" a girl's voice was beat boxing through the fog

"Yo, we should be writing this down." another, male, voice told her

"Bro, you gonna get in on this?" the girl said to the third figure. By now, they were close enough for Pacifica to make them out clearly. The two children were obviously siblings. Probably even twins, given they looked the same age. They both had brown hair and eyes. The girl had huge braces and the boy wore a hat with a pine tree on it. They must be tourists, given how Pacifica had never seen them before. But the third figure she'd seen around town. He seemed to be about twenty.

"Um, nah, that's okay." the boy said

They walked on through the island without incident. But if tourists were out here, that meant they were probably looking for the Gobblewonker too. Maybe if she followed them from a distance they could lead her to it. She was about to follow them when she felt an unexpected hand grab her shoulder.

She tried to scream, but another hand clamped over her mouth before she could get it out. 'Oh no. No WAY am I getting kidnapped twice in two weeks!' Pacifica thought. She gripped the attacker's arm and, twisting it, simultaneously twisted out of his grasp and pinned her assailants arm behind his back. He cried out in pain. And that was when Pacifica realized who it was.

"Gideon!" she hissed "What are you doing?"

"Experiencing immense pain." he replied through a strained voice

"Oh, sorry." she let him go

"Geez, where'd you learn how to do that?" he complained, rubbing his shoulder

"What? You think the gnomes was the first kidnapping attempt I've ever had? I've been trained in self-defense since I could walk." she explained

"Ah, well, it's payed off. Ow." Gideon said "Listen. I think you should come back to the boat. Pa was real upset you just left like that."

"Why? So I can skewer worms and smell like a trout all week? Forget it."

"Look. It get it. We're not exactly up to the standards of your old life. But we're trying to make you feel like part of the family. It'd be nice if you could repay the favor a little."

"Argh. Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?" Pacifica demanded "This morning you didn't want to be out there any more then I did!"

"Because that's what family does!" Gideon shot back "You drive each other up the wall and make each other do stupid things but at the end of the day you don't mind because they're your family and you love them."

"Well I'm not your family." Pacifica shot back "I already have a family. In case you forgot, they're IN JAIL!"

Gideon fell silent and dropped her gaze. There was a very pregnant pause between the two. Fortunately, it was interrupted by a group screaming not to far away. Out of the trees emerged a huge, prehistoric beast with a long kneck and gills. The Gobble wonker. And it was hurriedly coming for them!

The group from earlier ran past Pacifica and Gideon. The boy took a quick moment to snap a picture of the creature but tripped and lost the camera.

"No!" he cried "The picture!"

The young man picked him up by his life-jacket collar and carried him away "Dude if it makes you feel any better, I got tons of pictures of those beavers."

"Why would that make me feel better!" he yelled

Meanwhile Pacifica and Gideon made to run to the side, off the trail and away from the group leading the Gobblewonker. But they failed to anticipate it's massive tail. Which came around and knocked them air-born. The two sailed backwards through the air until they finally crash landed in the beaver-invested pond. The two were left coughing up water and wiping mud out of their eyes while the group of tourists fled on their motor boat. The Gobblewonker in tow.

"Wait!" Pacifica called after them, to no avail "Oh great! This is just perfect! There goes my chance at the winnings." she sat down on a log and weighed her head heavily in her hands.

Gideon bit his lip. He looked around the clearing for something other then her to look at. That was when she noticed something small and yellow lying on the trail. He went and picked it up. That was when he realized it was the same camera the tourist from earlier had dropped. He smiled and headed back to Pacifica with a light heart. "Maybe not. Look at this." he showed her excitedly "It's the camera that tourist had. He snapped a picture of the Gobblewonker. I bet you could get some money from that."

Pacifica's reaction was disappointingly dull. He'd hoped for an excited squeal or maybe a hug. Instead she just nimbly took the camera and stared at it for a long moment.

"I don't get you Gleefuls." she said finally "I just acted like a jerk and ditched you and your Pa. Why are you still being nice to me?"

Gideon scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Well, I guess we can come off a little strong and I shouldn't've forced you to come in the first place. It's a family thing. If you don't want to, you shouldn't have to."

"When you do something wrong, your dad talks to you about it. My dad used to ring a bell" Pacifica said, still staring at the camera

"A bell?"

"It felt like I was getting slapped across the face every time." Pacifica said "You guys play games and tell lame jokes and cook breakfast together. My family never did anything like that. We never really spent any 'bonding time' together. And I'm starting to think maybe we weren't as perfect as I always thought we were. Maybe I don't even know what a family really is." she never broke eye contact with the camera

Gideon didn't really know how he was supposed to react to that, so he tried putting a hand on her shoulder. Next thing he knew, she'd wrapped him in a bear hug. At first Gideon didn't even realize what was happening. Then he skilled and returned the hug.

"So, uh, I don't suppose you'd like to come fishing? Would you Pacifica?" he said when they broke apart

"Yeah. Let's get going. All the big one's be taken soon." she said with a small smile. She began walking along the path "And Gideon?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me Pazzy, okay?"

"Okay Pazzy."

* * *

**And there you have it folks! Defiantly significantly shorter then my last chapter but this one doesn't feature the Pines Twins hardly at all. Plus I chose to just focus on the heart of the episode. Which is developing the characters, their relationships, and how they come together as a family. **

**Also I will be in Italy over break so I won't be updating until I get back. But I should be able to get some serious work done at the airport so maybe more I'll have more then one chapter ready and updates can be a little more predictable.**

**As always, I am open to criticism in reviews but please don't say "This was good, but there are spelling errors!" That's literally the least helpful thing you can do**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Italy was amazing! However, our days were way more packed with activities then I'd been expecting, so I didn't get much (okay, any) work done on this until I got back to the States. **

**I had originally planned for this chapter to go on longer and include the Twins rise to fame and the effects this has on them, but I've decided to make that a separate chapter as this would've just been bitching long if I'd included it all. You'll see I got a hit carried away with the actual 'show' part of it but I actually found that really fun to write, and this is where you first see the characters we traditionally know as the rev!pines show up so . . . Yeah.**

**Well, I guess I've talked long enough by now. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Mable called across the yard

"Give me your best shot!" Dipper replied, tensing his muscles in anticipation

Mable grinned and released her hold on the oversized slingshot they'd built that morning. A water balloon soared high into the sky until it eclipsed the sun. But that was as far as it got. Becaus

e just then Dipper caught it in his telekinetic field and forced it to explode. The water from inside was left to fall right onto the spot where Dipper was standing. But the twelve year old never had one drop touch his skin. He simply conjured an invisible curved shield above him, leaving him in a hoop of damp ground.

"Ha! I did that with my brain!" Dipper cheered

"Not bad. Not bad, brother." Mable said sweetly "But, can you do THIS?"

Just then a nearby tree was engulfed by a bright blue light. As Mabel scrunched her face in concentration, Dipper watched as the tree began to widdle down. As if an invisible chainsaw was hacking away at it. Shavings and sawdust flew everywhere, forcing him to cover his eyes. When the dust has settled, Dipper looked to see Mabel had shaved the entire tree down into a wooden statue of herself.

"Hmm, impressive. I hadn't thought of that." Dipper admitted "Well, let's give it a try."

He turned to a different tree and held up his hands. The tree quickly became engulfed in another halo of blue light. Dipper focused intently on the idea of several powerful blades quickly shaving down the trees.

"Hey dudes!" A voice erupted from behind him and shattered his concentration. The blades ran amuck and left Dipper's self-statue a mess of ridiculous proportions. Like something out of a Picasso painting.

"Ah! Soos!" Dipper snapped. Mable laughed behind him.

"Oh sorry, dawg. Wow, that is beautiful. You dudes are getting pretty good at that magic stuff, huh?" He remarked at Dipper's ruined self-portrait. Dipper attempted to hide it with his real body and made a silent note to burn this thing later. "Anyway, there's this girl asking to talk to Mr. Pines. I told her he's on vacation but she insists on talking to whoever's in charge. So I guess that mean you, hambone." He said turning to Mable. Yesterday, Mable and Grunkle Stan had made a bet over who could run the Shack better and make more money. So Grunkle Stan had left on vacation and now Mable was Boss Mable.

"Sure. I'm happy to handle our customer's complaints and/or compliments." She said with a smile "Though they-they tend to be more complaints then compliments. And over really stupid things. Like how we don't carry purple umbrellas. We don't even carry umbrellas, what's your problem!" She yelled at an imaginary customer

"Send her in Soos!" Dipper said after a moment of silence.

Soos nodded and walked backward of the porch into the shack. A minute later a blond girl their age had taken his place.

She wore a green blouse and a faded blue skit. Her blond hair was pulled into a ponytail. Under her arm she held a Manila folder. When she saw the twins, she raised an eyebrow.

"Hi, I'm Mable. How can I help you?" Mable eagerly introduced herself

"I'm sorry. You two a filling in for Mr. Pines?" The girl asked skeptically

"Well, you call him Mr. Pines. We call him Grunkle Stan." Dipper explained "It's a family business thing. Don't worry, we're completely capable."

"So what seems to be the issue?"

"Um, it's not really an issue I just, uh,-" the girl stammered, her face growing red "I was wondering-"

"Spit it out!" Dipper snapped impatiently

The girl stood in fear for a minute before she managed "I came to ask for a job!" She snapped, her entire body tightening as she did

A moment of silence passed in which the twins exchanged a quick glance, neither of them sure how to respond, and then just stared at the girl. The blond then noticed their silence and took the opportunity to fill the space.

"My name's Pacifca. I live here in town. I had heard The Mystery Shack was hiring twelve-year-olds so I thought I might as well try." She explained "But I guess that's you two. So I guess I'm not really eligible after all. Uh, I guess I'll just, uh, I'll go." She turned for the door

"Wait." Mable grabbed Pacifca's arm before she could get far "Don't sell yourself short. We'd love to have another kid working here!"

"Really?" Pacifca said surprised

"Sure, less work for me." Dipper shrugged

"You don't know who I am, do you?" Pacifca realized

"Should we?" Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow

"Nope. Not at all. I mean, I'm no one special, and we've never met before. So why would you know me?" Pacifca said quickly, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

Dipper glanced at his sister, but she didn't seem to find it strange. "The problem is, I don't think we're in a position to hire anyone. That would be Grunkle Stan's job."

"Now hold on, nothing in the rules said I couldn't hire a new employee." Mable argued

"Well I guess. Hmm, do you have a resume?"

"Yeah, here." Pacifca said handing over her Manila folder

"It's pink!" Mable exclaimed with stars in her eyes

"Oh and it's scented. I think it gives it a little something extra. Donny you think?" Pacifca said

Dipper sniffed the paper and raised his eyebrows in surprise realizing it actually smelled pretty good. Like citrus.

"Whoa, trained in archery, horseback riding AND ballroom dancing. Where have you been all my life." Mable exclaimed

"Five years of classes in business management, finance, and capitalism 101. I'm impressed." Dipper remarked

"Okay, time out. Do you mind if I talk or 'confer' with my brother privately for a minute?" Mable asked Pacifica

She pulled Dipper out onto the yard where they leaned together and whispered intently

"Dipper, what do we do? This girl's amazing, we HAVE to be friends with her."

"But it Grunkle Stan comes back and finds out he has another person to pay. He'll be really mad." Dipper countered "And after yesterday's disaster we're down to one dollar profits. There's no way you'll beat Stan if we hire another employee."

"I know! I'm starting to get really worried about this bet." Mable confessed

Yesterday, Mable had asked Dipper to get them a real monster for an attraction. Unfortunately it got out and destroyed the a shack. The Twins had had to empty nearly their entire profits to buy supplies and been forced to do all the repair work themselves telekinetically. It was a miracle they'd never passed out from exhaustion.

"Hmmm. You know I think I have an idea." Dipper announced

"Alright here's how it's gonna work." Dipper announced, turning back to Pacifca "We need a new attraction. Something eye-catchy and irresistible. If you can come up with something we can use, we'll talk to Grunkle Stan when he gets back and try to sway him. We guarantee at least an interview."

Pacifca smiled like she couldn't have asked for a better arrangement. She put her finger to her chin and pretended to think hard for a moment. "Hmm." She looked and sized up the twins "You don't happen to know any magic tricks, do you?"

************The Next Night**********

The moon shone particularly brightly down on the huge baby blue tent. There was a chain link fence surrounding the perimeter of a make-shift dirt parking lot. The same one used when the shack put on its annual summer carnival. The parking lot in question was surprisingly crammed with cars and the line for tickets seemed endless. Dipper was surprised how many locals seemed to be in attendance, but her credit it's it to Gravity Falls sleepy nature, and the people were probably glad to have something to do on a Friday night for once.

Dipper was also surprised how little effort it had taken to put the whole thing together. Once Pacifca had suggested a magic show for the tourists, Mable had been more then happy to agree. Though Dipper himself wasn't huge on the thought of performing in some stupid costume in front of a crowd he knew it was useless to argue against Mable. Once she'd decided she wanted something, there was no force on Earth that could reason with her.

Pacifca had set to work making flyers and getting the word out. Apparently her name held some weight around the town and called attention to the act. Meanwhile Mable started putting together the twins costumes and routine. Soos and Dipper had made the huge 'All-Seeing-Eye' that sat atop the tent, as well as a billboard outside the parking lot announcing them as 'the Telepathy Twins!'(A lame name, he'd admit. But they only had so long) and the stage they'd be performing on.

Soos was currently directing cars to avalible parking. Wendy was selling tickets. And Dipper and Mable were getting ready in their separate dressing backstage.

Dipper was mentally rehearsing the routine one last time before the curtains went up when he heard the door open.

"You decent?" His sister asked

"Yeah, what's up?" He was currently dressed in a baby blue, button-up shirt, navy pants and dress shoes. Mable had made her own costume a little more complex. She was decked out in a black leotard under a matching baby blue blouse and blazer, as well as black tights and baby blue heels. Her long brown hair was held back by a navy headband, adorned with her gem.

"I just came by to give you this." She said producing Dipper's gem, which she had fixated to a leather cord. As well as a navy cape with the same 'All-Seeing-Eye' symbol as atop the tent.

"A billo tie? Really Mable?" Dipper questioned as he took his accessories from her

"Hey it was this or a belt buckle." Mable argued "And we need to keep the gems on us to do any magic so you might as well deal with it."

Dipper managed a chuckle of surrender "I guess I might as well." He agreed, putting both the billo tie and cape on

"Oh, and there's one more thing-"

"I'm going to stop you right there." Dipper cut his twin off "I know what you're going to say. And the answer is no."

"Oh come on! Nobody even knows you here yet."

"That's exactly why I'm not doing it. I don't want these people to remember my first impression to them as 'that weirdo with a birthmark shaped like the Big Dipper on his forehead'."

Mable smiled small in reply. It was clear she had been expecting this kind of reaction. "I don't know why you even care what those losers think of you." She said, grabbing Dipper's shoulders, she directed him to the full length mirror propped up against the wall "We're both a million miles above all of them. This whole show is a testament to that. Everyone out there thinks it's just some silly illusion, a couple of cute kids pretending to be magicians. And why wouldn't they think that I mean look at us, we are pretty cute!"

Dipper managed a chuckle " 'Cute' is more your department. But yeah, I guess we are."

Mable's smile became more of a smirk "They're so stupid, it never even occurs to them this might actually be real. Even if they come all this way to see supernatural nonsense and gimmicks. Even if they SELL supernatural nonsense and gimmicks." She added

"I assume you have a point. And if so please get to it quickly." Dipper said, his patience waning

Mable let out an exasperated sigh "My 'point' is that we are officially a step above the ordinary folk. Think of how easily we fixed the Mystery Shack after that monster got out. Think of how easily we put this whole show together. All because of our new magic powers. But YOU, my dear brother, have ALWAYS been a cut above the ordinary. I'm just catching up now, in fact, with the gems. And your birthmark is a testament to THAT. Why shouldn't you be proud of it, and show it off?"

There was a very long pause between the two. In which Dipper stared at his reflection and Mable stared at Dipper staring at his reflection. Finally, Dipper opened his mouth to speak. But just then the Walkie-Talkie on Dipper's table sounded, cutting him off.

"Yo guys. The Northwest girl and a friend want to talk to you. Is it cool if I let her in?" Wendy's voice broke through the static.

"Yeah, of Wendy."

Mable had just enough time to silently cursed the red-head (She'd almost been through to him!) before Pacifica appeared through the curtain followed by a chubby albino kid neither of them had ever seen before.

"Just keep it quick alright. You've got like ten minutes till showtime." Wendy reminded them

**********Pacifca POV**********

"What?!" Bud exclaimed over dinner "No way I'm letting you go to that magic show tonight. That Stanford Pines is nothing but low-life, lying cheat."

"But it was my idea, I helped put it together. I HAVE to go." Pacifica argued

"Besides, the Mystery Shack is being run by Mr. Pines niece and nephew for the week. So technically we wouldn't be supporting him, just his family." Gideon added

"I don't care. No kids living under my roof are ever going to support that Mystery Shack. This is the last I want to hear about it." Bud finished, getting up and leaving the room in a huff

"Geez, I've never seen your dad so worked up before. What's he got against the Pines anyway?" Pacifca asked Gideon

"I don't know. Some old fued over some girl named Clara. Mom doesn't like me to mention it." Gideon explained "So are we going tonight or what?"

"What? You want to sneak out? Your dad JUST said no."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Gideon said innocently, before smirking evilly "That's what makes it fun, dummy."

*************Fast-Forward!************

"Wow! This place is packed!" Gideon remarked upon

"Of course it is. If a Northwest in involved, and suddenly everyone's interested." Pacifca replied cooly.

In lack of a response, she turned her head to look at her friend. She couldn't help but smile at what de saw. Gideon was starring at the billboard announcing the event. Or, more specifically, he was staring at the enlarged image of the twins on it. His eyes practically dancing with hearts.

"My goodness." Gideon whispered "She's lovely."

"Yeah, I guess she's pretty." Pacifca begrudgingly admitted "For a girl with braces, that is." She added bitterly

The picture showed the Pines twins in their stage costumes. Linking elbows and raising a finger to their smiling lips. Mable's smile was almost too huge for her face, showing a full mouth of braces, her eyes wide with excitement. Her expression to be saying 'Come and have fun at our magic show! You won't regret it!'

Dipper, on the contrary, did not show his teeth or smile very wide. It was more of a knowing smirk. His eyes were heavily hooded and taunting, almost. Like they were saying 'You don't really know what's going on. But I do. And I know you couldn't handle knowing.' Pacifca had to give the pair credit. This managed to appeal to little kids and adults, enthusiacsts and skeptics alike.

"Come on, let's get our seats." Pacifca said, tearing herself away from the billboard.

But when they got to the ticket table, the red headed cashier told them "Sorry, kid, we just sold out."

"What? That's impossible. I have a reservation; Pacifica Northwest." She finished in a whisper

The cashier raised her eyebrows at that "Ah, Northwest. I must have given your ticket to my Dad by accident. Whoops." She said, completely unapologetically

Pacifica bit back a sharp retort. Acting bitchy wouldn't do anyone any good. Instead she forced herself to ask calmly "Well, may I at least wish the twins good luck before their performance? I'd hate to go without saying anything."

The cashier seemed to consider it a second, then shrugged and reached for her walkie-talkie "Yo guys. The Northwest girl and a friend want to talk to you. Is it cool if I let her in?"

"Yeah, of Wendy." Dipper'd voice replied after a moment

"Alright then, go on." Wendy told them

No need to tell Pacifica twice. She was practically halfway to tent by the time she even finished talking. Gideon not far behind her. Pacifica led them to hidden entrance to the twin's dressing rooms and hurried inside. Immediately she knew she was intruding on something. Wendy's voice crackled a reminder about ten minutes to showtime, but Pacifca barely noticed it. Maybe it was their matching outfits and the same look in twit eyes when they saw her, or the left over emotion in the air, or the way all the sounds of the audience seemed to disappear once she crossed the threshold. But when the twins looked at her, for some reason, she froze. For a moment they looked . . . A little intimidating. Scary almost. And the sudden lack of noise made Pacifica feel like they were very much alone.

Then Dipper broke into a smile (not a knowing, smirking, smile either. But one big and excited enough to match his sisters) and it all seemed to evaporate "Hey Pacifica."

"Hey Dipper. Wow, you guys look great!" Pacifica replied

"Twins in costume! The people eat it up." Mable explained, her arm draped across her brother's shoulders

"You made these right?" Pacifica asked

"Yup! They're covered in my blood, sweat, tears, and other fluids."

"Ew! Mable! I'm right here!" Dipper snapped, tentatively taking her arm off him. Pacifica and Gideon laughed

"I told you guys about my friend Gideon, right?" Pacifica said, gesturing to him

"Oh yeah the guy with the sweating problem." Dipper remember "What's up?"

Gideon shot Pacifica a deathly glare for a split second but didn't say anything "Not much I guess."

"We just came by to say good luck. Or I guess break a leg, considering show business." Pacifica explained

"Thanks. But hey shouldn't you guys be in your seats? We set some tickets aside for you."

"Oh your cashier 'accidentally' sold them."

"Well just sit somewhere else. There's got to be lots of open seats!"

"Nah, the place is packed. You guys sold out."

Dipper's eyes got so wide they might've popped out of his head "S-sold out!"

"So what? Are you scared?" Mabel teased

"No!" He retaliated

"Yeah you are!" She sang, bobbing him on the nose. She then proceeded to poke him atop the head, making fart noises with her mouth.

"Ah! Mabel! Quit it!" Dipper protested

Pacifica raised an eyebrow and looked curiously at Gideon. He seems nothing but delighted at Mabel's continued fart noises. "Enchanting." He whispered

"Okay. I'm done." Mable said finally, with an fading giggle.

"So what're you guys going to do anyway?" Gideon asked "Pull a rabbit out of a hat? Link hoops together? That sort of thing?"

Dipper and Mable exchanged quick, knowing glances. A small smirk played at each of their lips. "Something like that." They said simultaneously. And not simultaneously as in talking at the same time. The twins voices were completely synchronized and harmonized together, making it seem like one voice speaking out of two mouths!

The fear flashed on Gideon's face immediately. Pacifica herself felt her breath hitch. The twins smiled identical except smiles.

"What's wrong?" They asked in perfect unison, taking a step forward and causing Gideon and Pacifica to take retreat a step "We don't bite. You're not scared, are you? Are you scaaaared?"

Gideon looked ready to pee himself when the twins broke out into laughter. Thankfully it was their own, separate, laughter. Which completely dissolved the effects. Pacifica even managed her own uneasy laughter.

"Relax, man. It's just a joke." Dipper said independently "It's part of the opening schpeel."

"We have a couple phrases we can just do on the fly. It's great at parties." Mabel added

"But, anyway, we should probably be getting you to your seats." Dipper said

"We told you. There are none." Pacifica countered

Dipper smiled at her "Oh I think we can pull a few strings. Mabel."

"Right this way." Mabel said sweeping aside a curtain to reveal the side aisle of the audience. There really was a big mass of people waiting for the show to start. Suddenly all the noise they were making flooded into the room and Pacifica realized again how eerily quiet it had been. She wondered when the twins had time to soundproof their dressing rooms. Either way, she found herself a little surprised how relieved she was to be leaving.

"Oh, and Dipper," Mabel added she left with Gideon and Pacifica "Promise to at least think about what I said. You don't HAVE to. But at least give it some thought."

"I will." Dipper promised. Pacifica caught a glance of him turning back to his reflection and staring at it intently as the curtain fell back into place.

Pacifica wasn't sure what she's expected. But she couldn't help but be surprised when Mable led them to the front row and went up and patted a random lady on the knee.

"Excuse me." She said very sweetly, with a finger to her lower lip, making her look younger then she really was "Would you mind moving so my friends can sit here? There was a mistake with the ticket sales and I'd be ever so grateful." Her eyes sparkled immensely at the end there, and she moved her hands to a praying position. Pacifica had to give the girl points. She was absolutely adorable.

"Oh you precious thing!" The lady exclaimed, getting up "Here. Take the seats. We'll go watch from the parking lot."

"But Careen." The man sitting next to her protested

"FROM THE PARKING LOT KEVIN!" She hissed back. The man surrendered and they were gone in a second

"Thank you ever so much!" Marble called after them, giving a curtesy from an imaginary skirt

"Wow. That was some nice work on the 'praying hands and sparkly eyes' combo." Gideon told Mabel "I'm a fan of the 'quivering lip' myself."

"You know the art of 'flaunt your cuteness to get what you want'?" Mable said, astounded

"I have a subscription to the magazine!" Gideon boasted, high- fiving her

"Anyway, I should probably get in my position before anyone recognizes me. But it was nice meeting you! Enjoy the show!" She waved goodbye as she slipped into the crowd and backstage again.

"Y-yeah!" Gideon called after her "N-nice meeting you too!" She was already gone

"Oh boy." Pacifica said, rolling her eyes

"What?"

"Someone's got a crush."

"What!? Pfft, please."

Pacifica just smirked at him for a moment before the light started flashing. "Attention dudes and dudets! The show is about to begin. Please turn off your cell phones!"

In the dim lightning, mystical music began to play over hidden speakers, fog rolled in on the stage. Somehow, it felt colder then a moment ago.

"And now please welcome . . ." Colored lights began circling the empty stage "The Telepathy Twins!"

The stage lit up with harsh white light in a sudden flash. A split-second later, the twins ran out of opposite sides of the stage (Mabel of the right, Dipper on the left) and sprinted towards each other. Just when it looked like the two would crash into each other, they grabbed each other's hands and used their momentum to spin in a perfect circle on thee toes at the exact center of the stage. Then, in one fluid motion, the two came to a stop, linked elbows with each other and raised their fingers to their lips. Striking the same pose as they were in on the billboard.

After the initial applause died down the twins spoke together in unison, just as they had back stage "Thank you and welcome to the Pines Tent of Telepathy!" They greeted

"I'm Mable!"

"And you can call me Dipper." The male twin said, unhooking his arm from his sister's and taking a few steps forward "Now before we get started tonight I'd like to ask everyone out in the audience one simple question."

"Do you believe in magic?" Mabel finished for him "There is no in-between. There's only yes or no. Take a couple seconds and decide which side you're on."

A short pause followed in which Pacifica noticed something she'd overlooked up until then. Sometime between when she'd last seen him and now, Dipper had pushed his bangs off to the side, revealing an odd mark on his forehead. It looked kinda like the Big Dipper, but it was still partially covered and she couldn't tell for sure. Pacifica wondered if that was some kind of prank by Mabel. Had she drawn it on him while he was asleep? Had he not noticed when he was looking in the mirror? It had to be embarrassing, having a drawing of the Big Dipper on your forehead. Why wouldn't he cover it with his bangs?

Pacifica's train of thought was cut off as Mabel began ringing a bell she'd fetched from off-stage. "Time is up!" She announced

"Alright. Now I want everyone who does NOT believe in magic to raise their hand. C'mon, raise 'me up high!" Dipper encouraged. Gideon raised his hand somewhat reluctantly "Okay so what's that? About half?"

"Looks like half to me." Mabel agreed

"Okay half. That's good. That's good. Because here tonight our goal is going to be to convince all of you skeptics, beyond any doubt, that magic is real." Dipper placed particular emphasis on the last three words. Taking care to speak them slowly, clearly, and deliberately. Making it feel like this was something personal for him.

"Of course, it wouldn't do much to convince you if we were just up here performing by OURSELVES all night." His sister added "So we'll be picking multiple volunteers at random from the audience to come up here and give us a hand with our tricks."

"In fact, we could use one right now. For our very first trick of the night. So raise your hand if you'd like to volunteer." Gideon's hand shot up almost immediately, as well as several other in the crowd "Alrighty then. I choose . . ."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Mable cut her brother off "What the hey-hey, bro-bro. You said I get to pick the first victim. I mean volunteer." She quickly corrected. Earning a laugh from the audience

"No, I said you get to pick the LAST one. Would it kill you to pay attention for once?" The male twin countered

The twins exchanged a look and began to silently duel out a game of rock-paper-sissors. Mable chose scissor and lost to Dipper's rock. At which she dramatically groaned and threw her fists to her sides while Dipper chuckled and pointed teasingly. Pacifica had a hard time telling if this was part of the act or how they actually acted together.

"Yes! Alrighty then. You there! With the suspenders and he red hair. Get on up here man!"

From just behind them, Pacifca heard a lot of commotion as Manly Dan had to make his way out of his seat, down the aisle and to the stage.

"So tell us a bit about yourself." Mable said

"Well my name's Daniel Cordory, but most people call me MANLY DAN!"

"Oh, I see what they did there. And what do you do?"

"I'm a lumberjack. The manliest profession there is!"

"Ah. Well you must be pretty strong then."

"HECK YEAH I AM!" Manly Dan screamed, causing an uproar of agreement from the crowd

"Hmm, I don't know Mabel. He doesn't seem so tough." Dipper said skeptically, to the many 'ouuuuuh's of the crowd.

Mable gasped in pretend shock "What? Do you think YOU could take on this fearsome lumberjack?"

"I bet I could knock him down, without even TOUCHING him." Dipper declared boldly

"Well then how about you put your money where your mouth is. Am I right, folks?" A roar of applause followed. Mabel smiled and held out her hand to Manly Dan "Ladies and Gentleman, in one corner we have Manly Dan! A trained lumberjack bound with muscles and a notorious temper to boot! And in the other corner . . . My brother." The gestures anti-climatically, much to the laughter of the crowd.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, sis." Dipper said sarcastically. Mabel replied with a cheeky smile. The crowd was loving it.

Mable took a step back and let the two contenders square off to each other. Manly Dan crossed his arms and stared down at the boy intimidatingly. Dipper replied with a confident smile. Mabel rang her bell again.

Dipper quickly stuck out both his hands and pushed as if against an invisible wall. His face reddened, his eyes bulged, sweat began to form. Pacifica had no idea he was such a great actor. She almost believed he was really struggling. Then, (It was only for a split second, but it defiantly happened) Pacifica saw Dipper's change color! His irises transformed from warm, chocolatey brown ones, to icy cold blue ones! What was worse, they seemed to glow! It lasted less then a second, but Pacifica was sure it was real. But there was no way Dipper could actually change his eyes on stage like that. Was there?

However, just then, Manly Dan fell down. Hard too. The sound of him hitting the stage was like a canon fire. And by the time Pacifica had looked over to him, and back at Dipper, his eyes were back to their normal brown. Pacifica chalked it up to a trick of the light and clapped as Mabel declared her brother victorious.

The twins thanked Manly Dan for his participation, he was cheered back to his seat (looking very disturbed) and the show continued as planned. True to their word, the twins had several volunteers throughout the show. Although close a number of times, neither Pacifca nor Gideoon were ever picked.

As she watched, Pacifica noticed a stark difference between Mabel now, and the Mabel she had come to know over the past couple days. This Mabel was more put together, calmer and sleeker, she worked the crowd like a fiddle. And they loved her. This was hardly the same girl who'd made fart noises for thirty continuous seconds backstage. Likewise, Dipper was more confident and charismatic then the ninety pounds of pale skin and insecurities she'd met earlier.

Pacifica was familiar with that sort of thing. When everyone was looking at you, it was natural to put on a mask of a different personality. Usually the one you WISHED you had. Pacifica had lived by this effect for most of her life, but seeing it from the outside was a bit unnerving.

Finally, it came time for the final trick of the night.

Mable stood alone on the stage. Dipper had slipped out earlier to return a prop. It was a bit strange, seeing only one twin one the stage for the big finish after a whole night of seeing them together. Mabel smiled widely, looking very happy to be the sole center of attention for a moment.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as much as it pains me. Our time together tonight is drawing to a close."

The audience filled the tent with a loud round of booing.

"Yes, yes, I know. But we do have time for just one last trick. I assume you're all somewhat familiar with a simple trust exercise right? You know, one person falls backwards and trusts their partner will catch them. Raise your hand if you've ever seen that. Alright good. Now raise your hand if you've ever done it with a partner. Ah, just like a thought, most of you have. Well, me and my brother take it a step further."

She raised her hand and pointed heigh above the audience. Pacifica crammed her neck to look where she was pointing and her jaw dropped when she realized what she was seeing. At the center of the tent was a huge metal support pole. What Pacifica hadn't noticed earlier was there was a small platform many feet above the audience. A spotlight flashed on and revealed Dipper standing on it!

"How'd he get up there?" Someone in the audience asked

"You can probably guess what's coming next." Mabel said "Well, Dippingsauce, do you trust me?"

"I trust you, Sister." Dipper called from above

"Then jump!"

And jump he did. The crowd cried out in horror as the twelve year old plummeted down to them. There was no net! Pacifica turned and shut her eyes in fear of what was to come. But after a moment, her ears were flooded with applause!

Shocked, she dared to look back, and gasped at what she saw. Surrounded by an eerie blue light, Dipper was floating above the crowd! He waved timidly to the audience.

Pacifica spun her head around to Mabel and saw her face was twisted with concentration. Wait a second . . . Was that . . . It was! Her eyes had turned blue! But how could the same trick of the light happen twice in the same hour? And this wasn't just for a split second either. Pacifica looked around the tent, wondering if anyone else had noticed this, but everyone's attention seemed trained on Dipper.

Mabel pulled her arms in towards herself, and her twin came floating back to the stage.

"And that's our show folks!" He announced as soon as he touched down again, Mabel (her eyes back to normal now) took his hand and they spoke the last line together

"We hope you enjoyed our show!"

The audience's applause was deafening as the curtain dropped. But Pacifica was so lost in thought about those icy blue eyes, she forgot to clap.

As soon as the curtain dropped, the twins let out simultaneous sighs of relief, having to lean against each other for support.

"Oh man, what've you been eating? I practically passed out keeping you afloat." Mabel complained

"Ha ha, very funny Mabel." Dipper said breathing hard, making for the dressing room.

"Well at least it's done with." He said, loosening his bolo tie as they reached to door "I never realized how exhausting it can be to use our powers so much in such a short span of time. I wonder if there might be any negative side effects to over-using them. I'll have to look into that."

"Well, you do your nerd thing later. We've got more important things to deal with right now" His sister replied "The audience loved us! We have to go out and greet my adoring fans!"

"You mean 'our' fans."

Mabel opened her mouth to respond, but then just stopped short and just smiled. "Yeah, I guess." She said "And by the way, thanks."

Dipper smiled back, immediately understanding what she meant "Well I guess you were right for once. I've let this dumb thing embarrass me for so long, it actually felt pretty good to show it off for once." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly

Mable smiled and then did something she hadn't done for three years. She kissed his forehead, right at the center of the 'dipper' part of his birthmark.

Dipper wanted to respond, but their sibling moment was abruptly ended by a deafening roar from behind them. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF SWEET SALLY WAS THAT!?"

Dipper turned to see the form of a very angry Grunkle Stan emerge from the shadows. "Grunkle Stan? You're back early from vacation!"

"I got back just in time to see that last stunt you two idiots pulled. Are you out of your mind? You could've gotten yourselves or somebody else really hurt!"

"It was just a show!" Dipper defended "Wait a second, you sound like you believe we were really doing magic out there."

"Wh-what? Of course I don't! But the point still remains that-"

"What's the problem then? I we weren't actually doing magic, we'd have to have a way to keep me suspended up there, and you know that would be safe." Dipper posed

"That made like no sense." Grunkle Stan dead-panned "Whatever, I'm not even gonna argue with you. This whole thing comes down tomorrow. And that's the last of it!"

"What? But Grunkle Stan!" Mabel protested

"No." Stan said firmly, and started to walk away

Then a thought struck Dipper like a cement truck "Wait a second, how much money did you make over vacation again?"

"You think that matters now?" Stan asked

"Answer the question."

Stan sighed, he decided to just indulge the boy "Well I was about to win $300,000 dollars."

The twins gasped simultaneously

"And then . . . I risked it all . . . And I lost."

Dipper grabbed onto his twin's arm tightly with excitement when he realized what that meant "Mabel. You won. That makes you the new boss!"

Mabel gasped, realizing it was true "You're right Dipper. And as The Boss, I declare that the Tent will stay open!"

"What? You gotta be joking!" Stan protested

"You lost, old man. Accept it."


End file.
